De Navidad para siempre
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: A veces olvidamos por que amamos a quien amamos. A veces olvidamos tener detalles con esas personas. A veces es necesario que los amigos intervengan y después de todo es necesario que esta Navidad Makoto Tachibana siguiera siendo parte de su vida.


_Bueno, después de dar patadas para estar libre pude hacerlo...mi regalo de Navidad, no era lo que planee en un principio but shit happens. Espero que lo disfruten, hay muchas ganas de hacer más SouMako.__** Feliz Navidad lectores!**_

**.**

.

.

.

—Yamazaki-kun…—Sousuke no alzó la vista mientras estaba sentado en el umbral de aquella casa con aspecto tradicional. Su salario no daba para algo más grande siendo un simple comerciante que había heredado el negocio familiar. El otro chico era un profesor de educación física así que los lujos y grandes espacios no estaban a discusión. Las puertas chirriaban, a veces no había agua y esas frías fechas daban solamente para poner un bote lleno de agua en la leña y vaciarlo en la tina para no sufrir una hipotermia.

Si, la vida era difícil para ambos y el genio del azabache no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Desde que habían decidido compartir techo el castaño pensaba que las cosas serían como un mágico cuento de hadas :_ él tan soñador con música hermosa de fondo y besos al por mayor, el otro tan rancio como para mostrar afecto constante pues evitaba la fatiga y vivía en la amargura de su condición_. Estaban destinados al fracaso y tuvo que llegar la noche buena para percatarse de que esa Navidad no querían compartirla juntos, ni el año nuevo, ni un solo día más.

Las llantitas de la maleta hacían un ruido curioso por la madera de la entrada mientras Makoto estaba de pie a lado de Sousuke, este último no dijo nada por detenerle, no se le daba hacer ese tipo de cosas. Los ojos enrojecidos del más bajo eran el símbolo más claro de una reciente discusión en la que él siempre perdía, en la que él estaba tan enamorado como para seguir siendo terco e imperturbable, como para seguir siendo fuerte y resistente a los gritos del otro, como para no ceder y decirle "_tienes razón, lo siento por molestarte_" guardar silencio e ir a la habitación en la que compartían, abrir la maleta mientras llamaba a su madre para decirle que pasaría esa Noche Buena con ella, tal vez unos días más, muchos días más.

—Espero que pases una Feliz Navidad…—susurró Makoto conteniendo el llanto en un suspiro entrecortado mientras apretaba el mango de la maleta —…y yo realmente lamento… no ser lo que tu esperabas…

Sousuke no le detuvo cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras y emprender el camino hacia la calle, no le detuvo cuando el taxi se estacionó frente a la casa y mucho menos cuando dudoso el ojiverde giró solo un poco la vista hacia él como si esperase que le detuviera…Sousuke no lo hizo, no se sentía digno de ello, no se sentía merecedor de un corazón como el de Makoto tan paciente, tan puro y noble mientras él se pudría en su propia pena y arrastraba a la gente a su mundo de dolor. El taxi emprendió la marcha mientras el medio día iluminaba la calle en su totalidad pero para Yamazaki Sousuke solo había oscuridad, solo había eso.

Apenas Makoto llegó a su casa la cual estaba al otro lado Iwatobi y fue recibido con abrazos y buenos deseos. Sus pequeños hermanos ya habían crecido un poco más seguían siendo tiernos y afectivos como de pequeños. Con la ayuda de su padre la maleta fue a dar a su vieja habitación donde los recuerdos de su adolescencia afloraban con solo echar un vistazo. Tantos días felices en el club de natación donde hizo grandes amistades que aun inquebrantables le acompañaban hasta ese día. La foto de sus triunfos, de salidas y charlas imborrables. Recuerda que de niño conoció a Sousuke aunque parecía tan lejano y nadie creería en aquel entonces que compartiría más que una amistad con él. Cuando se reencontraron en la adolescencia el azabache parecía tan platónico y taciturno, le entristecía su mirada perdida, su pena y frustración más no tuvo valor de acercarse y dar apoyo, algo raro en Makoto quien solía tender la mano a cualquiera que lo necesitara...con Sousuke solo dejó que el orgulloso curase sus heridas y cuando al fin valientemente intentó tocar aquella yaga y ayudarle a superar sus males parecía tarde, Sousuke estaba demasiado herido no solo físicamente si no mentalmente y aun en la promesa de retornar a la natación en un futuro aquello no era posible, su hombro y sus sueños estaban en pedazos.

Entonces Sousuke mostraba una sonrisa ante todos pero cuando nadie miraba se entristecía y fue necesario vivir todos los días juntos para percatarse de ello, para ser parte de esos arranques de dolor e ira, para escucharlo sollozar y golpear paredes. Antes de eso todo era magia pero bien dicen que esa magia se rompe cuando compartes los días junto a esa persona. No quería dejar aquella sensación de bienestar que le producía su relación con Sousuke más los problemas y los gritos fueron tantos que olvidó cuando empezó todo, olvidó los días en los que fueron felices…hasta había olvidado por que se había enamorado de él.

Una piedrita golpeando su vidrio lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y tallar la lagrima que amenazaba por salir de sus orbes, dejó de lado aquel cuadro donde estaba junto al azabache meses antes de formalizar su relación, en donde aún ambos sonreían y vivían la época de enamoramiento que ahora parecía lejana. Se aproximó a la ventana y abrió está mirando hacia la calle donde un ojiazul observaba inexpresivo hacia donde él estaba.

—¿Haru-chan? —el azabache traía un pequeño gorro navideño color azul en la cabeza aunque vestía ropa casual y bastante abrigadora ¿Desde cuándo Haruka era tan navideño? Este le hizo un mohín para que bajara cosa que dejó confuso a Makoto pero ver a su amigo ahora seguro le animaría aunque se preguntó como él sabría que estaba ahí y no con Sousuke. Ya se lo preguntaría después.

Llegó hasta la planta baja y salió a la calle donde el ojiazul esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Makoto talló sus manos para disipar el frio y se aproximó a su amigo preguntando con la mirada el porqué de su presencia.

—Ponte algo abrigador, daremos un paseo…—ordenó el chico y sin oportunidad de réplica accedió.

Apenas unos minutos después ambos caminaban por las calles de Iwatobi hacia un rumbo que Makoto desconocía y no sabía si era oportuno preguntar. La gente andaba de un lado a otro haciendo compras de pánico mientras visualizaba los pequeños comercios que abastecían a los ciudadanos de tan pequeño pueblo. Pronto llegaron a una calle conocida para ambos, al menos una que en el pasado, bastantes años atrás, solían frecuentar.

—Haru ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó tras visualizar el ahora remodelado centro de natación donde de pequeños practicaban.

—Andando, hay algo que debes ver…—dijo entrando al sitio que sorprendentemente estaba abierto. Makoto apenas reaccionó cuando a trote tuvo que alcanzar a su amigo quien no respondía ninguna de sus preguntas mientras el vagón de los recuerdos arribaba. Haruka llegó hasta el área de las albercas infantiles sentándose en una de las lineas de salida mientras el agua frente a él se mecía de forma tentadora, Makoto temió que con ese clima el chico quisiera lanzarse pero contuvo bien sus ansias y se dignó a hablar.—Es diferente a aquel entonces pero este es el lugar…

—¿El lugar?—el castaño ladeó la cabeza mientras su mente viajaba a aquel día de su niñez donde su equipo estaba por competir en un torneo menor. No harian algo como un relevo, de hecho eran competencias individuales pero él estaba muy nervioso como para no dejar de jugar con sus manos y mover los ojos de un lado a otro.

Haruka ladeó la vista hacia Makoto y suspiró sin saber que decirle para que se tranquilizase. Su mirada fue atrapada por un viejo conocido de algunas competencias que parecía tener cierto imán hacia ellos y esa vez no fue la excepción.

—¡Haru, Makoto! —dijo el pelirrojo alzando el brazo animadamente y corriendo hacia ellos—¿Listos para la competencia?

Haruka no respondió mirando al otro lado mientras Rin hacia un puchero por ser ignorado e iniciaba una discusión de lo más cómica con su eterno némesis. Detrás del pelirrojo había un pelinegro que no se había dignado a presentar por estar entretenido en su batalla con Haruka, un chico un tanto serio y hasta con porte más maduro que el resto de los competidores. El chico estiraba sus extremidades calentando sus escasos músculos de niño para la competencia y aquel movimiento circulatorio de su brazo captó la atención de Makoto. El chico le vio directamente alzando una ceja y repentinamente el castaño sintió algo de pena por observarle tan fijo.

—Haz ejercicios de respiración para tranquilizarte…nadie va a presionarte…—dijo sin verlo, Makoto abrió los ojos y asintió apenado de que el chico viera a través de su nerviosismo pero tan pronto partió empezó a tomar aire con la nariz sintiendo como la tensión se iba, como el temblor en sus manos desaparecía y la concentración arribaba. Cuando quiso agradecer el chico ya no estaba a su lado, ni siquiera lo estaba Rin quien había dejado de lado a Haruka.

—¿Makoto?—el ojiverde reaccionó mirando a su pequeño amigo y sonrió. Ese día había conocido a quien cambiaría su vida — Makoto…

Retornó a la realidad donde estaba con Haruka en aquella piscina. No entendía aún el objetivo de estar ahí más su corazón sintió una punzada leve al ver que tantos años habían pasado de una historia que ese día finalizaba. Suspiró con nerviosismo y tristeza pero se reincorporó para no preocupar a Haru.

—Es un lindo lugar, me trae recuerdos aun cuando… luce remodelado… —ríe divertido, Haruka se mantiene imperturbable aunque sabe que ha logrado el efecto deseado y le hace una seña para partir.

—Andando, Nagisa nos espera…

—¿Nagisa?—preguntó yendo detrás de su amigo. ¿Acaso harían una reunión de amigos por navidad? Eso le haría bastante bien ahora así que no rechistó.

Por otro lado Sousuke estaba tirado en el piso de su casa mirando el techo lleno de pequeños agujeros por los cuales las goteras se filtraban durante las épocas de lluvia. A su lado un pelirrojo_ 'entrometido'_ con curioso gorro navideño en color rojo le había visitado y miraba las manchas negras de la madera que no habían esmerado en reparar.

—De modo que se ha ido… —dijo Rin mirando a su amigo quien no hacia esfuerzo por continuar la charla. Suspiró levemente, aun cuando Sousuke parecía un caso perdido Rin siempre confiaba ciegamente en él así que se puso en cuclillas pensando en alguna forma para sacarlo del agujero donde estaba —¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—…—Sousuke abrió los ojos mirándole fijo — ¿Qué quieres que te diga? "_Es mi culpa, fui un idiota y perdí a un maravilloso hombre por mi temperamento_"…

—No me digas cosas obvias…—Sousuke rechistó acostándose de lado mientras entrecerraba los orbes pensando —aunque lo que es obvio es que no solo tu temperamento lo ahuyentó…

—¿Ahora eres un experto en relaciones? Claro, olvidé que eres un romántico —Rin se crispó avergonzándose de ser llamado así y aun cuando fuera verdad no le gustaba admitirlo. Ahora Sousuke tenía la duda ¿A qué otra cosa se refería Rin? Es decir… fuera de sus rabietas Sousuke le daba todo a Makoto. Le escuchaba sobre cómo fue su día y aconsejaba con madurez, le daba afecto físico y de vez en cuando le decía o respondía a las palabras dulces que Makoto entregaba. Pensándolo así empezó a digerir que no había grandes causas para que Makoto se fuera, que estaba exagerando demasiado las cosas.

—Sousuke ¿Aún no te das cuenta? —el pelinegro se sentó expectante a saber cuál era la explicación que daría Rin. Este sonrió ladino y se talló los cabellos— apuesto que ni siquiera tienes un regalo de navidad…es más…apuesto que ni siquiera me puedes mencionar una cosa que le puedas ofrecer a Makoto.

—Hay muchas cosas que no le he dado…—dijo pensando en todas las reparaciones de la casa, o tal vez en una casa nueva, en un auto y en pagar las deudas más ahora que él se había ido sería imposible dárselas ¿no?.

—Creo que no lo vez de la forma que debe ser…—Rin se talló la sien sentándose y buscando una forma de llegar al punto que quería llegar —¿Quieres ir a buscar un regalo? Tal vez salir te inspire.

—No necesito eso …después de todo él…

—Lo necesitas y por eso te lo digo…—dijo dándole una pequeña patada al costado —arriba, Nitori nos espera.

—¿Nitori?...—cuestionó.

Mientras lejos de ahí el castaño empezaba a sentir entumecidas las manos por el frío y optó por guardarlas dentro de su saco mientras arribaban a las orillas de la playa. Ahí al fondo un rubio tiraba piedras divertido usando un curioso gorro navideño de color amarillo. Las piedras salpicaban el agua y el chico alzaba los brazos victorioso para retornar y tomar otra más grande hasta que su actividad fue interrumpida por la tos fingida de Haruka.

—¡OH! ¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan! —dijo el rubio tirando la piedra lejos y corriendo hacia ellos saludando de forma efusiva, como siempre.

—Hola, Nagisa ¿Qué haces aquí? —el ojirosa rió travieso e hizo un mohín curioso al chico.

—Soy uno de tus ángeles de la navidad, Mako-chan…—acto seguido le tomó de la mano y empezó a jalonearlo hacia un tumulto de piedras que estaba en la cercanía.

—Na..Nagisa ¿Qué haces? Haru…—y aun cuando volvió la vista el pelinegro se quedó ahí de pie sin decir nada mientras el rubio le motivaba para escalar las piedras —…es peligroso subir ahí…

—Lo se…lo mismo me dijiste esa vez hace unos años —se quejó divertido estando ahí y entonces Makoto recordó aquella salida antes de partir a Tokio a estudiar. Ahora, estando ahí, se sentía como si sus días en Tokio hubieran sido nada puesto que antes de irse todos eran amigos justo de la forma que eran ahora.

Ya Haru había tranquilizado sus emociones en aquel entonces al igual que Rin quien ya había trazado su meta. Los menores_ 'heredarían'_ los clubs y se harían cargo mientras que él buscaría su camino en Tokio y Sousuke se haría cargo del negocio familiar. En ese momento ya se veía envuelto en sentimientos confusos con respecto al moreno más la distancia, las metas y demás factores daban para pensar que todo se disiparía más no fue así. Aquel día en que todos reunidos, Samezuka e Iwatobi, frente al enorme mar decidieron concluir su juventud relajada para dar paso a un futuro prometedor.

Ese atardecer Makoto se prometió que entre tantas cosas que dejaría atrás Sousuke Yamazaki estaría en la lista, ni siquiera fueron algo, ni siquiera pasaría. Cuando nadie le veía, cuando todos estaba distraídos al horizonte en donde el mar se perdía, miró al azabache fijamente como si mentalmente dijera adiós. Sousuke presintió la mirada. Ignorante de los sentimientos de Makoto no sabía que, el sonreírle al castaño justo en ese instante en que se planteaba olvidarle, harían que se aferrara más a él. Esos años en Tokio fue pensar en si el futuro haría que sus caminos se volvieran a cruzar, y así fue. Ese día en que Yamazaki le sonrió por primera vez en la vida hizo que cayera totalmente a sus pies.

—Mako-chan …hay veces que no importa cuán lejos estés o cuanto intentes escapar… los sentimientos no huyen o se estancan en un sitio …ellos te siguen —Makoto suspiró cubriéndose un poco el rostro, sus amigos querían de cierta manera ayudar y a ese punto habia descubierto el plan pero no dependía solo de él aclarar la situación… no era solo cosa de él —Rei-chan nos espera, andando!

—¿Rei? —apenas pudo preguntar cuando Nagisa a zancadas fue hacia Haruka y lo invitaban a caminar a su lado.

Mientras dentro de una plaza comercial dos amigos andaban sin mucha expresión caminando uno a lado del otro. En su andar el pelirrojo se detuvo frente a una curiosa tienda colorida que produjo que el moreno alzara una ceja confuso. Cuando iba a cuestionar el por qué estaban ahí la voz de un joven les interrumpió.

—¡Senpai! Pasen, bienvenidos…—dijo el peligris con un curioso gorrito navideño invitándoles a entrar. Rin le hizo una seña a Sousuke para que entrase con él y dentro de aquel comercio curioso vio una serie de trajes colgados de diferentes formas y colores —ya tengo lista una selección de prendas como prometí, Rin-senpai

—Gracias, Nitori…—dijo neutral como siempre y dándole un par de palmadas a Sousuke le invitó a entrar poco a poco a un probador —antes que nada quiero que estés presentable.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? ¿De qué hablas? —Nitori le tendió un montón de trajes pegándoselos en el pecho mientras Rin sonreía malicioso.

—Es hora de arreglar tu Navidad —antes de chistar Sousuke se ya se encontraba encerrado en el probador con una montaña de ropa rara encima.

—Rin-senpai, Momotarou-kun me ha dicho que está buscando lo que falta —comentó. Rin arqueó una ceja levemente y digirió las palabras de su kouhai.

—¿Lo que falta?...Espera ¿Él se está haciendo cargo del regalo? —dijo casi empalideciendo. Momotarou y los presentes nunca eran buena opción.

El último lugar por arribar para Makoto fue un hermoso parque donde Rei estaba mirando el enorme árbol de Navidad que decoraba el centro. En ese sitio se conservaba tal vez el más grande recuerdo de la vida del castaño y ver que ese lugar apenas y había cambiado a causa de los adornos navideños le hacía pensar si realmente él había estado, de igual forma, decorando su relación con los malos momentos.

—Makoto-senpai. Espero que tenga una Feliz Navidad —aunque el gorro navideño de Rei debió hacerlo sonreír no lo hizo. Miró el enorme árbol decorado entre verdes y azules sintiendo un hueco en su pecho que solo pudo desatar con un triste suspiro. —¿Makoto….senpai?

—Gracias chicos…estar este día con ustedes es maravilloso pero… donde voy no puedo dejar de pensar en cosas tristes —confesó abriendo su corazón —y admito que estoy en un punto de mi vida en que ya no sé qué hacer y yo…los necesito…

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre si y sonrieron levemente. Ellos sabían de antemano las preocupaciones de su amigo, después de todo siempre estaban al pendiente de él pero verlo suplicar por una solución era algo nuevo, porque claro, Sousuke era tan importante como para romper su cortina de fortaleza.

—Creo que nosotros ya hicimos lo que nos correspondía, Makoto —espetó Haru tomándolo por sorpresa.

—El resto depende de ustedes, Makoto-senpai —el castaño les miró confuso, aún más que antes.

—Mako-chan si quieres una pista —susurró Nagisa —no olvides las cosas por las que no puedes dejar de amarle.

El castaño tomó aire con los ojos vidriosos mientras detrás unas voces familiares le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Había quejas en la cercanía mientras la gente en el parque sufría conmoción ante lo ocurrido.

—Momotarou-kun por favor no demores más —decía el peliplatino al celular mientras Rin empujaba a Sousuke en medio de aquel parque a tan solo una calle del centro comercial donde estaban hacia un rato.

—Rin, basta…esto es…—todas las miradas estaban centradas en el apuesto joven que perdía (u obtenía) más encanto con ese hermoso conjunto rojo como si se tratase de un_ Santa Claus_ en sus veintes. Nitori había seleccionado un traje para la ocasión y a idea de Sousuke eso era _DEMASIAD_O para la ocasión. Supuso por un instante que sería algo para arreglar las cosas con Makoto vistiendo un traje o esas formas cursis en las que los fanáticos del romanticismo de closet como Rin tenían más no…parecía o ahora pensaba que sus amigos solo se estaban mofando de su dolor. Estuvo a punto de lanzar una última queja cuando notó la presencia de los de Iwatobi y su corazón se detuvo. Makoto giró la vista y se encontró con esos orbes azules de los que apenas se había despedido, miró su traje navideño y la vergüenza en sus mejillas. No era común ver a Sousuke avergonzarse pero las pocas veces valía oro.

Entonces pasó nuevamente, el moreno sonrió tan solo un poco y Makoto se vio de nueva cuenta incapaz de olvidarle a pesar de que apenas hacia unas horas se lo había prometido. Motivado por una palmada en la espalda emprendió camino hacia donde estaba el curioso Santa y se talló la nuca nervioso por el ambiente, era como volver a ser adolescente, era justo en aquel lugar donde había declarado a Sousuke lo que le había mortificado por años.

—Makoto….Feliz Navidad —se talló la sien aún más apenado y Makoto contuvo una pequeña risa mientras a la distancia un pelinaranja hiperactivo iba a toda prisa con una caja en mano mientras su gorrito navideño ondeaba curioso.

—¿Y esto? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, Sousuke no tenía respuesta.

—Bueno…fui a dar una vuelta y cosas pasan…ahora supongo que me dedico a traer la Navidad a otros —hablar así, como si nada pasara, como solía ser antes hacía de todo el caos de hace unos momentos algo más ameno más no solucionaba las cosas.

—¡Rin-senpai, Nitori-senpai! Perdón por tardar pero no encontraba el regalo perfecto y al fin en la última tienda estaba —dijo alzando la caja al aire. Rin le reprendió arrebatándole la misma volviendo a decir mentalmente que pedirle ese favorcito a alguien como Momo fue un error y casi esperando no ser notado fue hacia los chicos y entregó el regalo a manos de Sousuke.

—Hey, Rin…—dijo Makoto a modo de saludo que el otro respondió rápidamente.

—Anda, tienes algo que decirle ¿No? ¡Tú también así que dejen de hacer un drama y hablen!—y tras ser reprendidos sorpresivamente por el pelirrojo volvieron a quedar solos uno a lado del otro con un regalo entre medio. Makoto bajó la cabeza sonriendo y Sousuke difícilmente pudo emitir algunas palabras.

—Bueno… se que soy un idiota y que debo ser más claro o afectivo…—dijo frustrado —se que no te merezco y que no tengo idea que ofrecerte en el futuro pero….se que quiero que sigas siendo mi presente, Makoto —el castaño se sonrojó levemente incapaz de verle a los ojos y con cierto balbuceo tierno emitió.

—Yo… empecé a ver solo nuestros problemas y dejé de ver el por qué estaba contigo…pero ahora lo se… —le miró fijo a esos orbes azules y sonrió —estoy contigo porque te amo, Sousuke…y eso engloba todo de ti.

Ser llamado por su nombre, que Makoto fuera tan directo que hacia latir su corazón incesante hacia débil a alguien con el caparazón duro como Sousuke Yamazaki. La magia de la navidad rendía sus frutos y casi podía sentir que el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón emitía un eco hasta la caja de regalo en sus manos hasta que curioso miró después de un rato captando que era otro el ruido y no precisamente sus latidos. Abrió el paquete solo un instante y acto seguido lo cerró rápidamente al descubrir que el famoso regalo de reconciliación era un insecto enorme. Claro, era de esperarse de Momotarou.

—¿Todo bien, Sousuke? —el moreno conservó la calma y dejó la caja en el suelo asintiendo, ahora no tenia un regalo como cada año, no había algo que supiera que Makoto esperaba excepto…

Entrelazó sus manos robándole un suspiro mientras leves copos de nieve empezaban a caer en el parque distrayendo a los presentes excepto a ellos que se miraban fijamente a los ojos perdidos en un mundo donde sus problemas económicos y anímicos eran nada, donde todo era felicidad. Sousuke tomó aire, valor y susurró al castaño.

—Hay un regalo que nunca te he dado…algo que esperas y nunca te he ofrecido…—dijo pegando su frente a la del ojiverde — yo quiero darte mi vida y que compartas la tuya conmigo….no tengo algo como un anillo pero…. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El mundo se detuvo, la navidad lo hizo. Makoto terminó por entender que ser pareja era todo, desde los problemas hasta las cosas buenas como esas y todas, absolutamente todas las quería compartir con Sousuke. Sus ojos volvieron a enrojecerse pero esta vez de felicidad y asintió enmudecido de la emoción ante tan hermoso regalo.

Sousuke sonrió de esa forma en la que le pide "no te vayas de mi vida" y Makoto le besó como una promesa de que eso jamás pasaría mientras al fondo sus amigos quienes siempre velaban de aquel amor sonreían satisfechos de haber bien obrado en aquel ahora 25 de Diciembre.

_Sousuke y Makoto estarían de Navidad para siempre…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Espero que les gustase. Tenía cierta desconfianza de colgarlo pero lo prometí. Últimamente entre mi trabajo y mi vida privada se me ha complicado actualizar mis historias pero no las abandonaré, lo prometo. Espero que disfruten las festividades en compañía de familiares y amigos. !Les quiere Yisus!_


End file.
